1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to performing, in a case where information processing apparatuses are rotated and used, setting control of setting value data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an information processing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) is replaced by a new apparatus, it becomes necessary for the new apparatus to inherit setting values of the information processing apparatus and the setting values of applications, i.e., the setting value data. For example, a technique for distributing the setting values for realizing inheritance of the setting value data is widely known. More specifically, the apparatus is connected to a network or memory medium, and the setting value data of the information processing apparatus is then obtained or distributed.
On the other hand, when the information processing apparatus is replaced by a new apparatus, it also becomes necessary to change network settings with respect to the apparatuses which communicate with the information processing apparatus, in addition to the setting value data of the apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-108169 discusses a technique in which, when a terminal is replaced, the setting a network device which communicates with the terminal is automatically changed via a management server. Such a setting of the network device has filter setting information including a media access control (MAC) address.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-108169 assumes that the information processing apparatus is replaced by a new apparatus. If the information processing apparatus which has previously been in use is rotated and used, there are cases where the new apparatus cannot correctly inherit the setting value data. For example, it is assumed that two information processing apparatuses, in which the MAC address of the other apparatus is respectively set in MAC address filter information of each apparatus, are rotated and reinstalled. In such a case, if the new apparatus simply inherits the setting value data, the rotated information processing apparatuses cannot communicate with each other.
Further, a conventional technique which resets the MAC address filter information via a third party such as the management server does not consider changing the MAC address filter information of a plurality of devices at the same time. As a result, it is difficult to change the setting values in which the new information and the old information cross over, in consistency with each other.